Your Mine Forever
by Rosin of the Roses
Summary: Jou goes to a party with his friends, everyones wearing mask  so complete strangers can fall in love. What happens when Joufinialy finds what he's been desiring.


The loud music blared into Jou's ears, everytime the bass hit a beat Jou flinched, whoevers idea it was to have music turned up so high you can't hear yourself think during parties was a really stupid person. The crowd around him surged with an charged energy, everyone trying to release their pent up sexual and emtional energys all in the span of a single night. Bodies were pressed so close together that it made it impossible to move throughout the dance floor, you could pracitualy hear the moans of people as their parenters rubbed their bodies against the other. Jou could feel the sexual induwinity vibrating off the crowd and seeping into his skin making him more and more excited as he peered out onto the dance floor. Complete strangers found each other and acted as if they had been lovers for years, their faces hid by blank mask concealing their true indentity. 

Jou sat patiently on the edge of an ledge waiting for his friends to return from the sea of bodies, his skin tingled with warm and charged sexual energy. He didn't want to come in the first place but Yugi and Yami had talked him into it saying that he needed to get out of the house and meet have what they called an one night stand.  
What exactly did he get from a one night stand with someone, a chance at embrassing himself because of his lack of experince, or even worse a chance that he could like it and he would never be able to find that person again. The more he thought the worse his mood got, he shouldn't had even come he should of had stayed home and wachted whatever movies were on TV.

His thoughts were abrutly interpurted by two people bouncing over to him holding each others hands and giggling like they had just heard the funniest thing in the world. Jou looked up at them through his blank mask, how fitting he thought to himself a blank mask to fit what I feel inside.

"Hey Jou why such the gloomy face?" Asked an male immedetly after the question he began to laugh and put his arm around the girl. "Come on buddy don't you regonize your best friend Tristan?"

It took Jou a second but he finialy got it the music made it hard for him to think at all "Oh yeah, you know I think i'll just leave this really isn't my kind of thing." The person standing next to Tristan was none other then Tea.

"No" Tristan protested "You can't leave us alone you need to have some fun man. Get out on the dance floor and boogey down."

Jou shook his head and stood up "No I think I'll head home."

"Whatever man" Tristan walked off with his arm tightly wrapped around Tea's waist once again joining the sexual charged sea of people. Jou turned around and smacked into someones chest.

Looking up Jou's breath caught he didn't have the same mask on that eveyone else had on instead he had an simple blue mask that only covered his eyes.  
His cheeks were sharp in the ever changing light, and his dark chesnut hair drapped sofly over his face. "Oh excuse me i'm sorry."

The guy stared down at Jounot in an mean way but as if he was apraising him "Dance."

"Ugh?"

"Dance" The guy repeated again holding out his hand to Jou, after a slight hesitation Jou took his hand and allowed the guy to lead him out onto the dance floor. As soon as the got to the perfect spot the music tempo changed and the guy pulled Jou's body close to his so almost every inch of their body was touching.  
He moved in a slow pace grinding his hips against Jou's slowly without really knowing what he was doing he began to move his body against the strangers.  
Jou's breath became shallow as the tempo picked up and the stanger wrapped his arms around Jou's body he put his face next to Jou's neck giving Jou's shivers down his spine.

After what seemed what like only a few minutes the music stopped and the DJ annouced a intermission, and the guy leaned down and whispered into Jou's ear "Follow me."

"O..Okay" Jou allowed the guy to take his hand and lead off the dance floor into an back room once the guy shut the door all of the sound from the dance floor was cut off. Jou wasn't stupid he knew what happened to people who trusted people they didn't know he had heard all of the horror stories. But even if he wanted to Jou didn't think he could run from this guy, even though he had known him for a short time he already had alot of sway over him.

Jou reached up to take off his mask but the guy softly took Jou's hand in his "No leave it on". Jou didn't notice it before but there was a bed in there and they guy gently lead Jou over to it encourging Jou to sit down beside him. Cautionsely Jou sat beside and looked down at his hand enclosed in the strangers "Do you want me?" The guys voice was husky with lust and it made Jou shiver with want he wasn't used to feeling this way it felt so weird yet so good to have such strong emtions flowing through his body.

"Yes" Jou answered his voice husky as well.

"I want you too, from now on your mine." The stranger leaned over and passiontely kissed Jou's lips, it was rough and the guys lips pressed on Jou's but it felt so good, Jou couldn't help but respond back. The stranger layed Jou back on the bed kissing him the entire time, gently he layed his body ontop of Jou's. As he kissed Jou deeper and rougher his hands moved all over Jou's body touching every inch of his body, even his most personal areas were not spared fromt he guy's wondering hands. It felt so good like soft velvet comforting every part of his body. A small moan escaped from Jou's mouth only to be greedily tooken by the stranger.

Jou's shirt slid off without him concusily knowing that it had come off, the strangers mouth moved from his mouth to his erect nipples biting just hard enough to get a pleasurable reponse from Jou. His soft lips moved down Jou's body his chest heaving with the effort it took him to breathe if breathing didn't keep him alive he would of had stopped by now because of the the sheer bliss that he was in.

"Do you want more?" The stranger asked his pink tongue darting out of his mouth as he licked his lips savoring the taste of Jou's flesh. Jou couldn't answer he could barely breathe so he simply nodded his head watching the strangers eyes become deeper intoxicated by lust. In a second Jou's pants were off and his body was exposed to this man he had only just met a few minutes ago. The guy soflty touched Jou's already erect member gleaming with satifaction as Jou inhaled sharply. "Yes you like that don't you?" Once again all Jou could do was nodd.

"Take off my clothes" the stranger insturcted Jou, he did was he was told slipping the strangers shirt off exposing his perfect slim pale chest and stomach greedily Jou kissed it, savoring the taste of the man as he unbuttoned the man's pants and pulled them off. The stranger watched Jou as he kissed and licked the mans body, a small smile curved his lips upwards everytime Jou kissed or licked the right spot. "Lay down." Jou obyed he knew what was coming and his body strained with anticapation, this is what he wanted this is what he needed for so long.

A sharp pain caused Jou's body to buck as the stranger entered him, he waited until Jou's body relaxed before he started slow movements inside of Jou that drove him wild. The stranger quickned the pace going deeper and deeper into his very core, Jou let out deep moan but it was muffled in the strangers mouth as he captured Jou's tongue with his own. It seemed forever that he stayed in the blissful moment feeling the stranger inside of him his muslces tighting in anticaption of the moment were he would reach sheer bliss.

Jou could feel it, he could feel the wonderous moment coming closer and closer each time the stranger hit his sweet spot, he could feel it with each pant and moan. All at once his muscles tightned and he was thrown into an eruphic moment his vision went white with bliss, he could someone cry out with desire.

The stranger wrapped Jou up in his arms and held him as Jou slowly sank into unconuis " You enjoyed it didnt' you, I enjoyed it too, you're the best i've had in a long time. Do you want to know who I am?"

Someone mumbled 'yes' Jou was pretty sure that it was himself that spoke the barely audible word.

The stranger kissed Jou on the lips and smiled, by this time Jou was slipping in and out of concinuess " Monday at school, i'll leave my mask on your desk, i'll have another one just like it find at school, remember Jou look hard."

"Mmm..." Jou's eyeslids began to slide close, the strangers face loomed on the edge of his sight, slowly Jou's eyes slid close the last image he saw was the small smile of the strangers face as he watched Jou slip into unconuises.  
Monday At School It felt as if someone was beating on Jou's chest as he walked into the classroom everyone was already seated, some of the kids were cirlced around Jou's desk blocking it from his vision.  
Jou gently pushed through the crowd, once they saw who it was the parted starring at Jou as he looked down at his desk. On it was the icey blue mask that the man had been wearing along with an rose that matched the color of the mask perfectly. Jou picked up the mask unaware of the people standing beside him whispering to themselves, gently he turned it around in his hands as if any second he would find out that this was an dream and he would wake up being thrust back into the harsh reality. On the inside of the mask words were written with handwritting that someone had obvisouly tooken the time to write out in perfect calighraphy. 'Look hard Jou I'm closer then you think.' Jou looked around the room at everyone, most of them were starring at Jou waiting to see what he was going to do.

Yugi and Yami were holding hands starring up at him, Tristan sat with Tea their fingers intertwined loosely withe each others, they too were starring at Jou. The only person that wasn't looking at him was Seto Kaiba who was busy reading a book, 'who is it' Jou thought to himself, no one seemed to stick out as the person whom he had shared such an passionate night with.

The entire class period Jou searched the room looking at every one trying to figure out who was it had given what he finaily needed. Jou didn't even hear the bell ring until students began to get up and walk out of the classroom, Yugi asking him if he was alright, as him and Yami walked by. Jou mumbled an almost incoherent answer and stood up to walk out of the room bumping into Kaiba, as he did so the book he was reading dropped to the floor and the bookmark fell out of the book skidding to an halt by Jou's foot. It was a icey blue mask that was ment to only cover your eyes. Jou bent down and picked up the book mark before he could ask if it was him Kaiba was out of the door. ' Follow me' the words were printed in the same handwritting that the other mask bore. Without skipping a beat Jou ran out of the door just as Kaiba turned the corner "Kaiba wait!" Jou called after him, running faster trying to catch up with him. As he turned the corner Kaiba walked into a room leaving the door open for Jou who followed Kaiba in.  
Once he was in he looked around not finding Kaiba anywhere Jou spun around he was sure that he saw Kaiba come into this room.

"So you found out who I am, do you still want me?" Kaiba locked the door behind him, keeping his eyes locked on Jou as he began to walk slowly towards Jou. "Do you still want after you know that the person whom you're supposed to hate, who has tormented you all these years is the one who loves you."

Kaiba was only a few inches away from him he could feel his warm breath flicker out and crease Jou's cheeks making his body tingle "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I'm an coward I couldn't stand telling you to yoru face because I knew that you'd reject me." Kaiba reached out and caressed Jou's cheek with his hand sending tingles of pleasure up his spine.

"How could I reject you when I've been in love with you for so long." Kaiba's lips twitched at the ends forming a small smile, Jou couldn't help himself he needed to feel those lips again. Placing his hand on Kaiba's cheek he pulled Kaiba's face towards his and roughly kissed Kaiba pressing Kaiba's body to his this is what he needed. This is what made him feel whole being with Kaiba feeling him close to his self knowing that he would forever love him. Jou pulled back from Kaiba but kept his lips close to Kaiba's allowing his breath to gently caress Kaiba's lips "Now you are mine forever."


End file.
